Hex's Home
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Original Ben 10. Charmcaster invites a few villains to a slumber party in Hex's home.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

*I am going to defeat Gwen once and for all! Maybe I'll vanquish Ben near my enemy if he is with her. Perhaps I can end their lives at the same time* Charmcaster thought. Her eyes were on the ceiling as she sat on a bed.

*I remember viewing a few enemies of Gwen and Ben being arrested on a television screen recently. Maybe I can invite them to a slumber party here. We can eat snacks and plan Gwen's death!* Charmcaster mused with a sudden grin. She frowned for a few moments.

*Which villains should I invite?* Charmcaster pondered. She placed a hand under her face while she looked thoughtful. *The Circus Freaks?  
I guess I could invite them. Maybe Acid Breath won't drool all over everything and ruin items with his corrosive saliva! Perhaps Sublimino.  
I suppose he could be a decent guest if he doesn't hypnotize anyone into doing anything treacherous!* she mused.

Charmcaster's grin returned. *Sublimino might be able to hypnotize Gwen and Ben into harming themselves!* She looked thoughtful again.  
*What about Dr. Animo?* she thought.

Charmcaster gasped as her eyes widened in horror. A mental image consisted of Dr. Animo sitting on a giant chinchilla. She imagined the chinchilla stepping on Hex's house and crushing most of it with its large foot. The thought disappeared. *Dr. Animo enjoys mutating animals so that they are stronger and larger. Uncle Hex will be enraged if his house is damaged! Dr. Animo is not invited to the slumber party! He is also kind of old. A bit creepy for a party! I have no idea how old Sublimino is.*

After standing, Charmcaster walked out of the chamber until she was in the living room. She stepped back at the sight of Hex near the door.  
*Uncle Hex can be very cranky. I guess I could still invite guests to a secret party if he loathes the thought of slumber parties. What if Uncle Hex discovers the secret slumber party if he runs errands and returns? There is one way to find out* she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

''Uncle Hex?'' Charmcaster muttered under her breath. She viewed Hex's frown on his face. She approached him at a snail's pace.  
''I am interested in inviting a few companions to a slumber party here,'' Charmcaster said to him.

Hex continued to frown. ''A slumber party within my home?'' he wished to know.

Charmcaster frowned and nodded.

''When will the slumber party begin?'' Hex inquired.

''Six tonight?'' Charmcaster muttered.

''What are you going to do during the slumber party?'' Hex asked.

''I will eat snacks and maybe view a DVD,'' Charmcaster said. She almost mentioned planning Gwen's death, but decided not to say anything about it.

''How many guests will be within my home?'' Hex asked.

''Maybe four guests total.''

''Very well. You can have the slumber party here,'' Hex said. He saw Charmcaster's smile. ''The party will end very quickly if I return to a wrecked house, my dear niece.'' He observed Charmcaster tilting her head in confusion.

''Where are you going?'' Charmcaster wished to know.

Hex glanced at the front door until he faced Charmcaster. ''I am going to run errands for a few hours, Charmcaster.''

''I see!'' Charmcaster muttered.

''I loathe the idea of viewing wrecked items in my home.''

''Are you going to punish me if anything is wrecked in your house?'' Charmcaster asked.

''You might suffer a fate worse than death, Charmcaster!'' Hex exclaimed.

Charmcaster's eyes were wide another time. She viewed Hex opening the door and departing. She closed the front door until she invited her guests.


	3. Chapter 3

The Circus Freaks arrived with Sublimino. Frightwig used her prehensile hair to carry her sleeping bag while the other villains held sleeping bags.

Charmcaster opened the door until she smiled at her guests. She viewed them stepping into Hex's house.

''What's for supper? Are there any snacks?'' Thumbskull wished to know.

''I can obtain apple slices,'' Charmcaster said. She walked into the kitchen until she approached the refrigerator and opened the door. After taking a few apples out of the refrigerator, she placed them on a counter. Charmcaster removed a knife from a drawer before she sliced the apples.  
She proceeded to place the slices on a plate. After the knife was returned to its rightful place, she carried the plate into the living room.

Charmcaster began to tilt her head in curiosity as soon as she observed Sublimino moving a pocket watch in front of Acid Breath's face.

''You are getting sleepy, Acid Breath. You will close your eyes very slowly. When you open your eyes, you will be a kitten!'' Sublimino said.

Acid Breath frowned at the hypnotist. He opened his mouth until acid came out of it. Sublimino's eyes widened behind his shades as he stepped to one side. Acid contacted the living room sofa and melted it.

Charmcaster gasped until she dropped the apple slices. She trembled uncontrollably. *Uncle Hex is going to end my life very slowly and painfully!*  
she thought.

Frightwig saw a CD player before she approached a CD and held the object.

''That's my CD!'' Charmcaster exclaimed until the item was played. She winced after a loud song began. Charmcaster eventually heard a knock before she approached the door. After approaching the front door, she opened it. Her eyes became bigger again as her jaw dropped. She shook her head in disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Animo scowled at Charmcaster while he sat on a giant chinchilla.

Charmcaster gasped another time. *I already imagined Dr. Animo on a huge chinchilla! Is the animal going to step on my uncle's house?* she thought.

''I am unable to rest due to the noises in your home!'' Dr. Animo snapped.

''Why are you on a giant animal?'' Charmcaster wished to know.

Dr. Animo smiled. ''My pet might devour you if you continue to be noisy,'' he said to Charmcaster.

''You and your animals, Dr. Animo. Why don't you marry your animals?'' Charmcaster muttered.

Dr. Animo scowled again.

Charmcaster's eyes increased in size another time after the chinchilla stepped on one side of Hex's house. She viewed the creature running after Hex arrived.

Hex proceeded to gasp at the sight of his damaged home. He also saw the wrecked sofa due to Acid Breath.

''Are you enraged?'' Charmcaster muttered under her breath.

Hex glowered at Charmcaster while he trembled with rage.

The End


End file.
